


Pennence

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, M/M, Suicide, Yandere Papyrus, cannibalism???, i try to angst, non-consensual incest, this is probably fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were instances where Sans was visited by a Frisk, and brought into the Omega timeline.</p><p>these are the times he wasn't</p><p>(Based off of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6999079">Spiralini(ng out of control)</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pennence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spiralini(ng out of control)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999079) by [Lovova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovova/pseuds/Lovova). 



> i can't fucking believe im writing this what am i thinking i have committed great sin i never thought i'd ever do something like fontcest but look at me now with this piece of trash
> 
> note: reading spiralini is necessary for comprehension so i suggest you get through that first. but i mean, hey. i don't tell you what to do. i guess you can read this first if you want. tell me how that works out.

In most cases of this world, Grillby tries to visit Sans. He talks to Papyrus, he wants to talk to Sans, and he almost always leaves feeling sad for both brothers for the wrong reasons.

But there is one time where Grillby, wanting to help Papyrus in any way he can, says, "...no, I can take this to him myself. It would be good for him to see other monsters."

"Oh, no, that is a very kind offer," the skeleton says with his smile, "but Sans hasn't wanted to see anybody for two months, and I don't think that's about to change."

"Please, Papyrus," he says, and takes a moment to gather his words. That smile hasn't changed, the expression on his face hasn't changed, he is sure, but Grillby is starting to feel... uneasy. ".........i realize that... you want to do what's right by Sans. I am sure that he is telling you that he doesn't want to see anybody, and I wouldn't be surprised if at some point he told you that he didn't want to see you either. But....."

No, he is imagining it. Papyrus looks exactly the same as he did five seconds ago. There is nothing wrong here. Grillby is just imagining the tension in the air, the stiff smile, the blank eyes- all because of circumstance. He's just... projecting.

"But," Grillby manages to continue, "for monsters that have fallen down like he has, contact with others, friends and family who care about them... sometimes, that can be what saves them."

"Grillby," Papyrus says in a careful tone of voice, he is probably trying to be nice to Grillby, to let him down easy, he is imagining the anger just like everything else, "I want to look out for you both. Seeing you might get Sans upset. And I'm _sure_ you don't want to see Sans like this."

In anyone else he would take that as a threat. And Grillby almost does.

But he tells himself that this is a very delicate and unfortunate situation and he is imagining it and Papyrus is not that type of monster, so that certainly can  _not_ be the case.

"It's worth it to try," he insists, and Papyrus frowns, his expression turns unhappy and sour, and for some strange reason Grillby almost wants to  _run-_

But Papyrus relents. He steps aside.

"I hope you don't expect Sans to be able to come out of his room anytime soon," he warns. Grillby nods. If Sans hadn't come out of his own volition just yet, he wasn't about to. But maybe a nice burger and some fries would help.

Papyrus allows Grillby to pass him, and follows him up the stairs to Sans's room. He feels a chill on his back, but when he turns around, the only one there is Papyrus, smiling encouragingly.

Grillby reaches out and wraps his hand on the doorknob. He turns it, steps forward, the greeting dies in his throat as he looks inside and he drops the paper bag of food-

Then there is a bone in his throat and he is dust.

Later, Papyrus brings out the dusty suit, there is a crowd, there are tears in his eyes, he stammers, "I warned him- I did, I told him- Sans can get upset, he's not in a good place right now, please don't blame him I'm trying to make him better-"

The town of Snowdin knows that Papyrus is a good monster. They know the danger of fallen monsters, their unbalanced emotional state, and they think- Sans is not to blame, and neither is Papyrus, and the best place for him is home with his brother.

After seeing his friend and hope die, Sans manages to strangle himself to death a few nights later.

Papyrus spreads the dust on his bed sheets and thinks of how much he hates Sans for being so  _disrespectful_ and now he's never going to be there again for him to-

he tells himself the only reason he doesn't wash his sheets anymore is so he won't lose his brother again

 

\---

 

There is one time, where his ankle is snapped, and he is taken to a bathtub, and he is nearly drowned, and-

When he wakes up from all that, he sees his "bandage boot" and laughs and cries and cries some more because this is one of those times where it hits him that he can't even hear himself make any noise.

Sans wants to die. He wants to die and never see Papyrus again, he hates his brother, he hates him  _so much_ and he wishes that he didn't exist or that he existed somewhere else as someone else.

He'd try to read again to distract himself, but. No. He won't be able to. He won't be able to write a letter, either, he's just so... exhausted.

He picks up a pencil and paper anyway and stares at them.

There is no point to this. There is no point to anything. Maybe he can draw a picture.

Sans laughingly thinks to himself, well it'll have to be a pretty boring picture, there is no color except gray lead-

and, trickling into his thoughts, there is,  _but that's not true, isn't it?_

And he looks back down at his foot, where there are curls of red that he can see on the bandages, and remembers that the stuff in his body is the only thing keeping him from dying. He thinks it almost all leaked out before.

Papyrus is gone. He'll be gone for hours.

When his ankle was snapped it only took a minute for him to be close to death.

It almost looks like someone else's hand when he reaches down, he can't feel himself move, everything is numb, even the pain he was feeling from his leg earlier has dulled. He grasps the boot, tugs a bit, and- there it is, the pain, he can't make a noise, it's so eerily quiet it's almost as if it's another world.

He reaches down with his other hand too. He's going to have to rip it off, like a bandage. Which it is.

_Ha._

Some effort, and- there it is, it's gone, he can't scream, his foot is off completely now and the red stuff is everywhere, he can't see and he doesn't know if he can hear, he can't move his body his arms are slow it feels like water he's looking through water  _he is going to die in this water no he doesn't want this p l e a s e  s t o p_

Papyrus comes home and there is red and dust mingled on the bed.

he can't spread any dust on his bed sheets but the red stuff mixes well with his spaghetti sauce

 

\--

 

There is a time, where Papyrus carries Sans to bed after a time in the bathroom, and he decides to let Sans's chain off for the night as a form of reward.

When Papyrus falls asleep, Sans crawls to the door.

He doesn't think he has it in him to disobey- he knows it's useless, there is no point, anyone would take him back, then he would get punished and he'd probably die, there is no-

But the knob turns and he's out the door and trying to get to the stairs.

His leg screams like he can't. It's kinda funny to think about.

The stairs- they're so far away, it feels like, there was a time when it took two steps to get to them, he misses those times, he wants everything to be how it should be-

Sans doesn't know how long it took him to get to the bottom. His foot was jostled so many times, he should be thankful he managed not to black out from the pain. The door is so close. He can reach it, he can, he just needs to  _move_

He reaches for the handle and the door is pushed and Sans feels the icy air for the first time in...

he crawls out

There isn't any goal in mind. Maybe he should try to go to Grillby's, it's close and it's a bar, it's probably the only thing he can hope is open at this time of night, but.

He's still craving nice-cream, and he doesn't exactly have anything left to lose, right?

Sans crawls as fast as he can, wishing he could laugh because this is all so  _ridiculous_ and he just threw his life away for a snack.

He gets tired, though. He's always tired. But Papyrus hasn't found him yet, so he's hoping that if he sleeps in a snow drift it'll be day before anyone can find him and then he'll go and get his nice-cream.

Skeletons don't have skin. They can't die from the cold, like most other monsters.

When his dusty shorts are found the people of Snowdin think it's because Sans tried to leave the house, probably to make Papyrus happy, it was in the middle of the night because everyone knows that monsters with his condition don't have a great sense of time, and the stress of it all made him lose the only HP he had.

Papyrus, who took the collar and the boot before anyone else could see them, nods and accepts these explanations in his grief, though he knows they can't be true.

after they give him the shorts they are the only thing he wears to bed at night

 

-

 

There is an instance where Grillby visits their house, and leaves alive but uneasy, and where Sans has paper and pencils and a window he can reach.

The window didn't work, of course- it hadn't been able to be opened in years. Papyrus didn't bother to put a lock on it. Even if Sans did manage to wedge it up a bit, he'd never get to the point where he'd be able to climb out.

But he did get it open a crack, and he wrote letters, and instead of shoving them under his bed he crumbled them up and threw them out the window. Never while Papyrus was in the house. Sometimes, instead of letters to his brother, he'd write pleads for help.

And in this instance, it just so happened one day that Grillby, uneasy about Sans and even more uneasy about Papyrus, takes out the garbage behind his restaurant and sees something out of the corner of his eye.

He turns his head, sees the space behind the skeletons' house, and it's not obvious at first, but if he looks closely he can see that some of the white on the ground is not made of snow.

It might be worth a closer look.

The pieces of paper are too ruined to read, even after he dries them. When Grillby looks up, he can see that they probably come from the window. He thinks that's the window to Sans's room.

None of the notes he finds on the ground are legible. He's about to give up, turns around to go home, when-

He sees there are some that have made it to the trees, as crisp as they came.

From there, it was downhill.

Papyrus is brought into custody, even though no one is sure that he  _should_ be in custody. But, they rationalize, it certainly wouldn't hurt, would it? There's most likely nothing going on, they all just want to make sure that Sans is alright

and

he's not.

Papyrus, despite his protests, is sent to the Capitol, where it's hoped that someone can help him. Grillby is sickened when he hears Papyrus talk because he genuinely does not know how  _disgusting_ his treatment of his brother has been.

The dog guards break the chain to the collar. Sans cries, and no one can hear him.

Grillby is petitioned to melt the collar off because no one can find a key.

It's an invention, it belongs to Alphys, they should probably wait for her expertise to do anything but it's just a collar and the only one it's hurting right now is Sans.

So he takes off the collar.

The magic isn't enough to destroy half the Underground, it wasn't nearly that bad.

But it certainly had no trouble taking out a small town.

Papyrus, safe in the Capitol, gets nothing but the assurance that if only they let him stay and take care of Sans like he was supposed to then everything would've been  _right._

 

 

once, sans makes it to the omega timeline, with the help of a frisk

when he gets there the first thing that happens is a papyrus tries to hug him

he doesn't deal with that well

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the existence of this fic. i regret everything.
> 
> edit: im gonna be orphaning this because i just Cannot handle having this kind of content on my profile


End file.
